Beneath the Cherry Blossoms
by sheltie
Summary: Takato and Rika see the cherry blossoms.


**Beneath the Cherry Blossoms**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Digimon at all_

**A/N: I haven't done a Digimon story in a long time really. Well, until now. I want you all to know that this has no connection to the Locomon movie at all.**

* * *

Rika sighed as she leaned against the cherry blossom tree. She was watching the soft pink petals fall like light fluffy snowflakes slowly dancing in the gentle breeze before they touched down on the ground. Beside her was a messy haired brunette that was shifting and fidgeting like he had some kind of nervous tick. But she knew him better, she knew he was just nervous. This was her idea after all. She wasn't even sure why she did it. She just called him up and told him to meet her in the park to watch the cherry blossoms fall. Her tone made that if he didn't there'd fists in the face in his future. So he had to comply. Now here they were not sure what to do next. The silence wasn't exactly awkward though it wasn't comfortable at all either.

"Uh, so um, Rika" Takato said with a quivering voice.

"Yes, goggles" Rika said.

"A-a-are you enjoying yourself?" Takato asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I am goggles" Rika said neutrally not giving anything away.

"Oh, well, that's good. Good" Takato said with a small hint of relief in his voice.

Rika sighed and shook her head. Takato was an odd boy for certain. He was so confident when it came to fighting the D-Reaper, but here he was a nervous wreck with her. It was kind of amusing though it got old and annoying at times and other times it was kind of endearing too. Funny how that works.

"So, Rika, what have you been doing lately?" Takato asked.

"Nothing much" Rika answered.

This wasn't much of a conversation for two people who along with their third friend helped saved the world and were close friends with one another because of what they've all gone through.

"Oh, okay" Takato said.

They remained silent as they watched more petals danced to the ground.

Takato didn't know what to say since he was still a bit nervous with all of this. This was the last thing he ever expect of Rika. Calling him up and asking/threatening to come to watch the cherry blossoms. This was not the Rika he knew, though he knew there was many sides to the fiery redhead than just the ice cool persona she always puts up. She was actually a very caring individual once you get through her defenses she had placed around herself. She was also a great friend that you'd want in your corner no matter what. But still this wasn't normal Rika behavior that Takato knew and wondered why she asked him.

Why had she called him of all people here and why just him and not Henry too? This bothered him slightly since he didn't know how to act at all. His mind was a swirl of a million thoughts and scenarios. All of them probably untrue or unrealistic. But Takato was not only the unofficial leader of the tamers, but also the known daydreamer of the team too.

"Goggles will stop fidgeting and twitching, it's annoying" Rika said breaking Takato out of his thoughts.

"Oh, was I doing that?" Takato asked nervously.

"Yes, so stop" Rika said as gently and kindly as she could muster.

Takato nodded and did his best to relax, it wasn't going well though. But he did manage to stop his involuntary movements, but now everything was centered in his mind and that wasn't a great place. Numerous scenarios raced through his mind about what will happen next.

"Oh for goodness sake goggles. Will you stop" Rika growled.

Takato jumped from Rika's tone and fell on his back with his arms waving in a frantic manner as he tried to keep his balance. He failed and gravity won. He stared up at the falling cherry blossoms. Rika just sighed as she looked down at her fallen friend. Why couldn't he ever act normal?

"Uh, hi Rika" Takato said feebly.

"Goggles, get up off the ground" Rika sighed.

"Oh, right" Takato said then he got up and brushed himself off.

They sat down again and Takato seemed to relax a lot better than before, which calmed Rika as well.

"So, um, Rika, why'd you ask me here?" Takato asked breaking the silence.

"I had nothing better to do today" Rika said with a shrug.

Takato knew he should have expected an answer like that from Rika, but it still made him frown.

"Look goggles, I just wanted to see the Cherry Blossoms and didn't want to see them alone, okay" Rika said letting out a sigh.

"Oh, okay. That's good" Takato said.

Rika rolled her eyes.

The two sat in silence as they watched the cherry blossoms.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked this one even if it was kind of directionless. I just wanted to write something simple and this was it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
